La Leyenda de Gryffindor
by alissonblack
Summary: Cap4: NOTA DE AUTORA". Es el 5º año para Hp y llegan 3 alumnos de Beaxbutouns, cada uno con un secreto por descubrir, el año promete estar lleno de aventuras, sorpresas, amor e intriga..
1. Introduccion

**La Leyenda de Gryffindor.**  
  
Por: **Alisson Black**

Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de la grandiosa J.K. Rowling, los demas son mios**.  
  
Bueno, este es mi primer fic, así que no sean muy malos conmigo, plix! Y Quizas al principio este algo aburridon, pero se ira poniendo interesante.  
  
** Introducción**

  
Eran casi las 12 PM del 30 de julio cuando un muchacho de cabello negro azabache y desordenado, alto, delgado, de ojos verde brillantes,

leía atentamente una carta que le acababa de traer su lechuza macho Ladwick. Este muchacho acababa de mudarse a la casa de una antigua

amiga de sus padres, Lily y James Potter, quines fueron asesinados por el mago tenebroso mas temido de los últimos 100 años, Lord Voldemort,

este chico se había mudado a casa de Arabella Figg, quien vivía en él #9 de Privet Drive, este chico estaba por ingresar al 5º año en Hogwarts, pero

anteriormente él había estado en Beaxbutouns, pero este verano Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, lo había ido a visitar a casa de Mark

y Sandra Evans, Mark era el hermano de Lily Potter, así que ellos eran sus tíos, que también pertenecían al mundo mágico, Dumbledore le había

dicho que necesitaba que el estuviera en Hogwarts, ya que el y su hermano si juntaban sus fuerzas Podrían acabar con el lado oscuro, y

como era de esperarse el acepto, Dumbledore le dijo que iría a Hogwarts con algunos cambios, nadie debería saber quien era realmente,

NADIE aparte de el, Mark, Sandra y Arabella deban saberla verdad, bueno al menos no debían saberlo por ahora. Él había sabido toda su

historia y la de su familia (la verdadera historia por que al él le habían hecho creer que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche, pero

el se lo tomo de otra manera, por que sabia que sus tíos lo habían hecho para protegerle) desde que cumplió once años, cuando se entero de que

era un mago, sus tíos se habían encargado de decirle toda la verdad cuando recibió aquella extraña carta de Beaxbutouns, antes el no

sabia completamente nada de nada sobre magia, hasta ese momento fue que sus tíos le explicaron toda su historia, su pasado, etc.. En ese

momento James se encontraba muy feliz pensando en todo aquello, por fin dentro de unas semanas conocería a Harry Potter! Pero a el no le

interesaba mucho lo que paso entre el y Voldemort, le interesaba mas conocer a su hermano gemelo.  
  
  


[¿?][hP][gW][rW][hG][aB][jP][aB][oC][dM][gW][aB][hP][jP][gW][dM][aB][fD][bW][cW][cC][rL][wT][lP][jP][¿?]  
  
  


Bueno, chicos eso fue toda la introducción (antes le había puesto no se por que razon epilogo ¬¬, pero un amigo me hizo darme cuenta de mi GRAN error ¬¬), si alguien tiene alguna duda (que no lo dudo, ya que creo que tal vez es algo confuso..¬¬), comentario o sugerencia, dejenme un review, o envíenme un mail a : alissonblack1@yahoo.com.mx


	2. La Red Racot

La Leyenda de Gryffindor.  
  
Por: Alisson Black Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de la grandiose J.K. Rowling, los demas son mios.  
  
Bueno, este es mi primer fic, así que no sean muy malos conmigo, plix! Y Quizas al principio este algo aburridon, pero se ira poniendo interesante.  
  
Capitulo 2:  
  
La red Racot.  
  
Ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde el cumpleaños de Harry y su llegada a la Madriguera, era una mañana como muchas otras en las que la Sra. Weasley servia el desayuno a todos los Weasley, Harry y Hermione, mientras todos platicaban sobre diferentes temas, como el próximo curso, Quidditch, el trabajo, los sortilegios weasley, etc... =P  
  
Cuando terminaron de desayunar...  
  
Aquí están sus cartas de Hogwarts ,- dijo el Sr. Weasley mientras les entregaba a todos sus cartas, y curiosamente también a Bill, pero nadie se dio cuenta- acaban de llegar hoy antes de que se despertaran.  
  
Que tristeza, verdad Fred?- dijo george dramáticamente  
  
Si, nuestro ultimo año en Hogwarts- dijo Fred igual que su gemelo. Luego intercambiaron miradas y armaron un completo espectáculo, los dos se abrazaron y estallaron en llantos, para luego soltar una tremenda carcajada lo que provoco risas de todos.  
  
Es cierto, y que piensan hacer después?- dijo Hermione cuando las risas se hubieron apagado un poco.  
  
Antes de contestar los gemelos se aseguraron de que ni su madre ni Percy  
estuvieran cerca para que no oyeran.  
  
Pues Fred y yo pensamos abrir nuestra propia tienda de artículos de broma- dijo george en tono soñador  
  
Así es, Sortilegios Weasley, bromas para toda ocasión!- dijo Fred mientras ron y Harry solo reían, pero a Hermione no parecía gustarle del todo la idea cuando dijeron eso, pero ya después ella también rió.  
  
Bueno, y como piensan hacerlo? - dijo ron  
  
Es que, no se ofendan, pero para abrir un negocio como esos necesita mucho dinero y no creo que con sus ganancias del año pasado puedan abrir, se necesita mucho mas.  
  
Eso ya lo sabemos, pero es que contamos con un muy generoso accionista- dijo Fred mirando de reojo a Harry, mientras este se hacia el interesado.  
  
A si? Y quien es?  
  
Mmm, eso no se lo podemos decir, seria contra las normas, y a nosotros no nos gusta romper las normas.  
  
Pero si.....  
  
Chicos!!! Ya están listos??? Ya nos vamos!!!- dijo el Sr. Weasley desde la cocina.  
  
Si!! Ya vamos!!!- dijeron al unísono Fred y george mientras salían rápidamente hacia la cocina =P.  
  
Y como iremos al callejón Diagon papa?- dijo Ginny cuando ya todos estuvieron en la cocina.  
  
Pues es obvio no, Ginny?- dijo Fred como si fuera obvio  
  
Que?  
  
Pues es obvio que vamos a ir por la red flu!- dijo george en el mismo tono que su hermano  
  
Pues no, hoy iremos por la red racot- dijo el Sr. Weasley mientras todos lo miraban asombrados o en el caso de Harry, Ron y Ginny desconcertados.  
  
Y eso como se come??- dijo ron No Ron, eso no se come!!- dijo la Sra. Weasley  
  
Que es la red ratón, Sr. Weasley?- dijo Harry  
  
Jeje, la red racot, no ratón, Harry, consiste en meter el dedo índice en 1 de los hoyos de este aparato- dijo sacando una cajita negra que tenia dos hoyos - y decir a donde quieres que te lleve, es como la red flu, pero esto es mucho mas rápida y mejor  
  
Y por que nunca habíamos sabido de eso, papa?- dijo Ginny  
  
Pues por que acaba de salir apenas el mes pasado, además es muy caro, este me lo dieron en el trabajo.  
  
Bueno, iremos de dos en dos, primero tu Molly, que ya lo sabes como funciona y vete con Percy.- la Sra. Weasley metió el dedo índice a 1 de los hoyos y Percy también y la Sra. Weasley dijo 'al callejón Diagon!' e inmediatamente desaparecieron  
  
A Harry ese nuevo medio de transporte no le convencía del todo, pensaba  
que iba a ser exactamente igual que la red flu pero se equivocaba un  
poco.  
  
Después fueron los gemelos, y le toco el turno a Harry y Ron  
  
Oh! No! se me olvido algo!! Si quieres ve con Ginny ahora vuelvo!!- dijo ron al momento que estaban por irse  
  
Bueno, siempre es lo mismo, Ginny ve con Harry- dijo el Sr. Weasley mientras Ginny avanzaba hacia Harry, los dos estaban muy rojos. Harry metió el dedo índice izquierdo en el hoyito izquierdo y Ginny viceversa, de modo que a Harry le quedo libre la mano derecha y a Ginny la izquierda y al momento de decir a donde iban estaban nerviosos por esa nueva forma de transporte que se cogieron de la mano y dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo 'al Callejón Diagon'  
  
Oh, no, bueno ni modo, es que se supone que nada mas uno lo debe de decir, no los dos, por que si no cuando lleguen allá saldrán disparados hacia delante- apenas Harry parpadeo y vio como en menos de un segundo ya estaba en el callejón Diagon pero salió junto con Ginny volando hacia delante, para su suerte chocaron contra algo acolchonadito, cuando se levanto y ayudo a levantarse a Ginny que en ese momento no tenia diferencia alguna entre su cabello y su cara. Al levantarse se dio cuenta de que estaban en el Callejón Diagon, pero que había una zona reservada para los que llegaban por la red racot, en el suelo estaba acolchonado y en frente había una pared tapizada de colchones para los que salían disparados como ellos y evitar accidentes. Mientras Harry pensaba que esa tampoco era una buena manera de viajar  
  
Pero que les paso??- les dijo Fred  
  
Ninguno de nosotros salió disparado como ustedes dos tórtolos- dijo george al ver las manos de Harry y Ginny, aun no se soltaban, pero en ese momento se las soltaron instantáneamente  
  
Que se me hace que fue la química george- dijo Fred con cara picara  
  
Si, yo también -dijo george mientras ron y Hermione llegaban normalmente Que les paso?? Papa me dijo que los dos dijeron 'al callejón Diagon', como llegaron?  
  
Uy! Los hubieras visto!!! Salieron disparados hacia el frente y luego se estamparon contra esos colchones!  
  
De verdad??? - dijo ron mientras miraba divertido a Harry y Ginny- por que no hicimos lo mismo Hermione??  
  
Que? Ni lo sueñes! Mientras veía como unos niños llegaban y les pasaba lo mismo que a Harry y Ginny.  
  
  
  
Fin del Capitulo 2. Alguna duda (que de seguro si abra), comentario, sugerencia o lo que sea.. REVIEW!!! ^^ o también pueden mandarme un mail a : alissonblack1@yahoo.com.mx 


	3. El Callejon Diagon y encuentros algo ext...

La Leyenda de Gryffindor.  
  
Por: Alisson Black Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de la grandiose J.K. Rowling, los demas son mios.  
  
Bueno, este es mi primer fic, así que no sean muy malos conmigo, plix! Y Quizas al principio este algo aburridon, pero se ira poniendo interesante.  
  
Capitulo 3: El callejon Diagon y encuentros algo extraños  
  
Ya cuando todos hubieron llegado fueron a sacar dinero de Gringotts, y como siempre Harry se incomodo un poco por todo el dinero que el tenía, así que saco dinero lo mas rápido que le fue posible, pero tal ves si se hubiera fijado mas en lo que había dentro de la cámara habría descubierto un pequeño paquetito, que estaba sobre una pila de knuts.  
  
-Bueno, nos veremos dentro de 4 horas en el caldero chorreante, ok?- les dijo el Sr. Weasley después de haber salido y entregarles sus hijos un poco de dinero para que compraran sus materiales.  
  
Y así la Sra. Weasley se fue con Ginny, los gemelos a Zonko, Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron a la librería, etc....  
  
de Hogwarts??- pregunto el encargado cuando los 3 hubieron llegado a la librería  
  
si  
  
Que año?-  
  
5º año  
  
bueno, aquí esperen yo a horita los traigo.  
  
Quien creen que nos dará defensa contra las artes oscuras este año??- dijo Hermione mientras el encargado les surtía sus libros.  
  
No se, pero quisiera que volviera el profesor Lupin!- dijo Harry  
  
Si, yo también, es una pena que ya no este.  
  
Y quien creen que nos de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas??- dijo Harry  
  
Que?? Por que lo preguntas?? Que Hagrid ya no nos dará este año?? Le paso algo??- dijo Hermione  
  
A, es cierto, se me olvido contarles, es que en la ultima carta que me mando Hagrid, la de mi cumpleaños, decía que este año no nos iba a poder dar clases por que tenia que cumplir con una 'misión supersecreta' que le dio Dumbledore- dijo Harry  
  
Crees que sea la misma de la que hablaban el año pasado cuando estabas en la enfermería, por lo del torneo de los tres magos?- dijo Ron  
  
Yo también pensaba eso, de que creen que trate??- dijo Harry  
  
Pues es obvio, no?? El y Madame Maxim van a ir a buscar a los gigantes para que se unan a Dumbledore y no a Quien - tu - sabes- dijo Hermione  
  
Así pasaron el tiempo platicando sobre quienes serian sus nuevos maestros en el próximo curso mientras les llevaban sus libros. Después de que les dieran sus libros y los pagaran se dirigieron hacia la tienda de artículos para Quidditch.  
  
Mira Harry, aun no hay escoba que pueda superar a la tuya, aun tienen la saeta de fuego en el escaparate- dijo Ron emocionado  
  
Si, ya vi, la verdad es que son escobas muy buenas- dijo Harry  
  
Oye Harry, y ya tienen guardián y capitán en el equipo?  
  
Pues aun no, como el año pasado no hubo copa de Quidditch no se hicieron las pruebas, pero creo que este año se harán en la tercera semana después de que hayamos entrado a clases  
  
A, ok  
  
Oye, ron, que me dices, por que no haces las pruebas, seguro que conseguirás el puesto, eres muy bueno de guardián - dijo Harry  
  
Yo, como crees?- ron  
  
Yo aun que no se mucho de Quidditch creo que harías un muy buen papel, ron,- dijo Hermione- te he visto jugar y creo que eres muy bueno.  
  
En serio? Bueno, no se, tal vez lo haga. Que les parece si antes de seguir vamos por un helado?  
  
Si quieren ustedes adelántense, es que o quiero preguntarle unas cosas sobre la saeta de fuego al encargado.- dijo Harry  
  
Bueno, esta bien.  
  
Y así Hermione y Ron se fueron a la heladería, y al llegar pidieron uno de chocolate, uno de mango y otro de fresa. Tenían unos cinco minutos cuando entro un chico de cabello negro y revuelto, ojos verde brillantes, alto, de tez blanca, delgado y con gafas a pedir un helado de chocolate.  
  
Eh. Harry! Aquí ya tenemos tu helado!!- le grito ron al chico, pero al ver que este no le hacia caso se fue hacia el  
  
Harry, te estamos diciendo que ya tenemos tu helado! - le decía ron a un chico que lo miraba medio confundido, que ya había pagado su helado  
  
Me hablas a mi?- dijo el Pues claro! Acaso ves a algún otro Harry Potter por aquí??- dijo ron desconcertado-  
  
ah.. eh..no.. jeje.. estaba de broma - dijo el chico un poco apurado, mientras pensaba ' oh, no, esto si que no puede estar pasando! Esto significa que Harry también esta aquí, y estos deben ser su amigos, y no puedo dejar que el me vea! Todo se arruinaría!, pero que hago?? Piensa james, piensa, que hago??  
  
Que tienes Harry? - dijo Hermione  
  
Nada, estaba de broma, jeje- dijo james  
  
Ya, Hermione, Harry no tiene nada- dijo ron 'bueno, supongo que ella debe llamarse Hermione, pero y el? Ay, solo espero no meter la pata' pensaba james  
  
Mira Ron, yo solo le preguntaba a Harry por que había estado actuando extraño desde que entro- dijo Hermione ' a ok, el debe ser ron, pero bueno, ahora debo ver como salgo de aquí!- oye Harry, y donde dejaste tus libros?? Cuando fuimos a la tienda de Quidditch si los traías- ' libros?? Cuales libros??? Ah, ósea que y fueron a comprar los libros, bueno es ahora o nunca!' pensaba james  
  
Es cierto!! Los olvide en la tienda de Quidditch!! Ahora vuelvo!!- dijo james y salió corriendo a toda maquina de hay, simulando que iba por sus libros, pero en realidad quería escapar de hay para evitar que todo el plan se echara por la borda por su culpa  
  
Como que hoy anda un poco despistado, no?- Ron  
  
Pues si, a de ser por las compras y todo eso.- Hermione  
  
Si, bueno, mira! Hay viene!- Ron  
  
Hola! Ya vine! - Harry  
  
Que rápido! - Hermione  
  
Y cual es mi helado?- Harry  
  
Quieres otro?- Hermione Como que otro??- pregunto Harry muy desconcertado  
  
No nada, olvídalo, ten es este de chocolote- Hermione  
  
Bueno, gracias!- Harry  
  
Oigan chicos, ya se fijaron que este año también piden la túnica de gala obligatoria?- Hermione  
  
Oh no! - dijo ron desilusionado, su túnica de gala parecía mas un vestido de mujer del año de la inquisición que otra cosa.- bueno, y para que creen que la pidan?  
  
No se, solo espero que no se trate de otro torneo, creo que no podria soportarlo- dijo Harry  
  
Tal vez sea por que habrá un baile, no creen?  
  
Espero que no!- dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo  
  
Por que??- pregunto una voz tímida detrás de Harry, al voltear para ver quien había hablado se sonrojo un poco, Ginny acababa de llegar  
  
Hola, Ginny!- dijo Hermione- por que no quieren que haya otro baile?  
  
Pues, por que eso significaría que tendríamos que llevar pareja, no?- ron  
  
Bueno si, pero y eso que tiene??- Hermione  
  
Pues que tendremos que pedírselo a alguna chica, Hermione- dijo Harry  
  
Eso no tiene nada de malo, yo me preocuparía que se lo pidieras a un chico- dijo Hermione  
  
Bueno, ya Hermione, si hay un baile a quien se lo piensas pedir Harry? Se lo pedirás otra vez a Cho??  
  
Cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que ya NO me gusta Cho? - dijo Harry  
  
Ya no te gusta??- pregunto Ginny con una sonrisa en la cara pero un poco sonrojada  
  
Eh, no- dijo Harry un poco sonrojado  
  
Entonces a quien se lo pedirías?- pregunto Ron  
  
Eh... pues no se- dijo Harry aun sonrojado y mirando de reojo a Ginny  
  
Es cierto! Ron, los gemelos me dijeron que te esperaban en la tienda de madame malkim - dijo Ginny cuando se hubieron acabado todos su helado  
  
Que? No te dijeron para que?- pregunto ron  
  
No  
  
Bueno, que tal si vamos??- dijo ron y todos aceptaron  
  
Harry? - dijo ron muy bajo para que las chicas no lo escucharan, mientras iban camino a la tienda de madame malkim  
  
Mande ron?- dijo Harry  
  
Quisiera hablar contigo mas tarde, ok?- dijo ron con el mismo tono de voz  
  
Ok, para que?  
  
Luego te digo  
  
Hasta que llegas, ron!!- dijo Fred cuando hubieron entrado a la tienda  
  
Si, llevamos esperándote aquí una eternidad!  
  
Bueno, ya, para que querían que viniera?- dijo ron  
  
Ah, es que queríamos que vinieras para cumplir con una promesa  
  
Que promesa?? Yo no he hecho ninguna promesa con ustedes- dijo ron desconcertado  
  
No, no fue contigo tonto, es una promesa que hicimos con nuestro accionista- dijo george mirando de reojo a Harry, quien en ese momento se 'intereso' en una tela muy rara que estaba en el aparador, pero tenia una sonrisa en el rostro, y es que cuando les dio el dinero que había ganado en el torneo de los tres magos a los gemelos les pidió que le compraran una nueva túnica de gala a ron  
  
Que?? Otra vez el mentado accionista, y ahora que, no me digan que le deben dinero y quieren que les preste para pagarlo, por que ni crean que lo haré, no tengo ni un quinto, solo lo que nos dio papa para comprar las cosas  
  
Que? No seas tonto! En primer lugar si así fuera no te pediríamos dinero a ti, seria como pedirle nieve al desierto  
  
En segundo, para si te lo pidiéramos no seria en una tienda de túnicas, o si?  
  
Pues no se, ustedes tienen la mente mas descabellada que nada  
  
Bueno, ya ronnie, mejor vamos a cumplir con nuestra promesa  
  
Si, escoge una túnica de gala, la que quieras, no importa el precio  
  
No mas no te excedas tanto  
  
Si, que te la vamos a comprar  
  
Que?? Es una de sus bromas no?? que tipo de accionista pediría tal cosa?  
  
No es una broma ron, anda escoge la que quieras- dijo Fred seriamente  
  
Bueno, pero si es una de sus bromas dense por muertos- dijo ron un poco emocionado- ese accionista suyo si que a de estar igual de safado que ustedes - y con eso Harry rió un poco, pero no mas los gemelos se dieron cuenta, ya que las chicas estaban viendo unas túnicas de gala que estaban detrás y ron estaba emocionado viendo miles de túnicas  
  
No lo creo, es un buen migo tuyo, ron  
  
Si como sea, he Harry! Que te parece esta??- dijo ron enseñándole una túnica roja muy elegante  
  
Mmm, no creo, el año pasado llevaste una roja,- dijo Hermione que ya había dejado de ver las túnicas- quieres que te ayude a escoger??  
  
Eh...bueno...- dijo ron poco sonrojado, y así ron empezó a medirse miles de túnicas que Hermione le pasaba  
  
Tu no piensas comprarte una túnica Harry?- dijo Hermione mientras ron se probaba una túnica  
  
Es cierto, la del año pasado ya me queda un poco corta, bueno hay vengo- y e fue a ver las túnicas, llevaba unos diez minutos viendo las túnicas cuando vio que Ginny salía del probador con una túnica de gala blanca, con destellos plateados y un pequeño bordado en los puños y el cuello en hilo blanco platinado y sin pensar en lo que hacia fue hasta ella  
  
Es túnica se te ve muy bien Ginny- dijo Harry embelesado mirando a Ginny  
  
Gracias, Harry- dijo Ginny como tomate  
  
De nada, oye, Ginny, que color te gustaría para mi túnica?- dijo Harry 1 poco rojo  
  
Que color me gustaría a mi??- pregunto Ginny igual que Harry  
  
Si, a ti  
  
Pues, creo que te quedaría bien un azul fuerte- dijo Ginny mas roja que antes  
  
Gracias Ginny!!!- dijo Harry y salió corriendo hacia donde estaban las túnicas, después de darle un beso en la mejilla a Ginny, en el momento en el que ron salía de probarse una túnica y esbozaba una gran sonrisa.  
  
Después de dos horas salieron todos con sus túnicas en unas cajas, ron había elegido una azul oscura que tenia en los puños, el cuello y la parte de debajo de la tunica una tela negra algo aterciopelada de color negro, con la que Hermione se había puesto de mil colores al decirle que con esa se veía muy elegante. Hermione se compro una túnica violeta palido de una tela parecida a la seda y con detalles bordados en los puños. Harry se había comprado una túnica azul fuerte con una delgada tira plateada en los puños y el cuello y con dos botones plateados (alguien ha visto que a veces en las caricaturas japonesas o en anime o en algunas playeras como de estilo japones tienen dos botones cerca del cuello, bueno no son botones, mas bien como unas tiritas.... Jajaja que buena soy explicndo... bueno algo así el que no entendio que me diga y a ver como le ago para mandarle una foto donde se vea así y si no pues dejenlo en botones...¬¬) y Ginny como era de esperarse se compro la túnica que Harry le había dicho. =P y se fueron al caldero chorreante, donde ya los esperaban los Sr. Weasley y Percy..  
  
No han visto a Bill y Charly?? - pregunto la mama de ron cando entraron  
  
Nosotros los vimos en la librería hace como dos horas y media.  
  
Bueno, mejor vamos a comer, de seguro ahorita vienen - dijo el Sr. Weasley  
  
Si! Tanto ver a ron salir y entrar del probador con miles de túnicas puestas que su querida novia le pasaba me dio hambre- dijo Fred con lo que todos rieron, menos ron y Hermione  
  
Hermione no es mi novia! - dijo ron casi gritando y bastante rojo  
  
Bueno, ron, no es para que te enojes solo lo decía de broma- dijo Fred  
  
La comida transcurrió tranquila, sobre todo de parte de ron que desde que salieron de la tienda de madame malkim se notaba serio y pensativo, a ratos lanzaba miradas a Harry quien miraba embelesado a Ginny y luego también miraba a Ginny y luego otra vez a Harry. Ni Charly ni Bill llegaron en toda la comida, si no ya hasta dos horas después, cuando la señora Weasley ya estaba muy preocupada por ellos, después de que se calmara el Sr. Weasley les dio un anuncio a todos..  
  
hoy nos quedaremos aquí, y nos iremos mañana por la tarde  
  
por que? - preguntaron los gemelos  
  
por asuntos del trabajo- fue lo único que dijo el Sr. Weasley y luego se salió.  
  
Que tienes ron?  
  
Yo? Nada, por que? - dijo ron igual de serio y pensativo  
  
Pues por que desde que estábamos en lo de las túnicas estas como pensativo.  
  
A eso, pues, bueno, que tal si vamos afuera?? Quiero hablar contigo - dijo ron mas serio aun y salieron hacia la heladería de nuevo, en el camino hacia allá Harry se iba preguntando que habría hecho o que habría pasado para que su amigo estuviera así, al llegar a Harry le extraño de que ron en vez de ir a pedir un helado doble se fuera directamente a sentarse  
  
Ya suéltalo no? me pones de nervios- dijo Harry después de cinco minutos en el que ninguno de los dos había dicho nada y ron de repente lanzaba miradas amenazantes hacia Harry  
  
bueno, si eso quieres.......- dijo ron después de un rato, tomo aire y dijo- Harry Potter, por que maldita sea no me habias dicho que te gusta mi hermana!!!!- esbozando al ultimo una gran sonrisa Que?? No te hagas! Y no te preocupes no voy a matarte, al contrario me da muchísimo gusto!!! De que hablas???? Pues de que mas, tonto?? He estado viendo como durante todo el día mirabas a Ginny, no a Hermione como pensaba al principió, a Ginny  
  
Ah... eso... pues veras.... yo... no... bueno... eh... si...no...- decía Harry mirando al piso, luego levanto la vista esperando lo peor, pero en vez de eso vio a ron con una gran sonrisa en la cara- yo pensaba decírtelo  
  
Entonces si te gusta?? O es solo algo pasajero??  
  
Pasajero???  
  
Si de tres o cuatro días  
  
Mira yo pensaba decírtelo pero no había tenido tiempo la verdad es que me gusta Ginny desde le baile del año pasado.  
  
Desde el año pasado??? - dijo ron muy fuerte y emocionado  
  
Si, solo que yo no quería aceptarlo, digo, es tu hermana menor, lo siento, pero no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza, y sabes, no me importa lo que pienses pero no pienso mas tratar de sacarla de mi mente- todo esto lo había dicho con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo pero firme y en ese momento se había levantado decidido, pero se desconcertó que ron no estaba sentado, había estado tan preocupado de lo que pensaría su amigo que ni se dio cuenta de lo que su amigo hacia, en ese momento ron estaba en el piso llorado de la risa, cuando se calmo- pero que tienes?? Vas a matarme?? - dijo Harry al ver que ron se levantaba y le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Harry  
  
Que?? Matarte?? Claro que no!!! ya te dije desde el principio que me daba gusto, cuñado!!! - dijo ron abrazando repentinamente a Harry y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda, Harry solo estaba desconcertado  
  
Entonces no estas enojado ni nada por que me gusta tu hermana?  
  
Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo?? No entiendes o que?? Ya te dije que la simple idea me encanta! Ahora serás de la familia! Bueno, siempre lo has sido, pero ahora lo serás mas!! Además Ginny siempre te ha querido, pero eso si, donde la lastimes ahí si yo no se, ten en cuenta de que no soy el único hermano que tiene Ginny, y no quiero imaginarme lo que harían Fred y george ya sabes que....  
  
Si, si, ya capte la idea, no sigas mas que me estoy arrepintiendo, pero tu crees que aun le guste a Ginny??  
  
Que?? Tu si que estas mal de la cabeza! Ginny te adora!!! Espera cuando se entere, le dará un infarto!!! Seria como un deseo hecho realidad para ella....  
  
Que??? Ah, no, eso si que no, tu no vas a decirle de esto a nadie! Si hubiera sabido mejor ni te contaba nada! - dijo Harry  
  
Entonces, no se lo piensas decir??  
  
Si, pero no ahora, después  
  
Por que??  
  
Pues....  
  
Harry!!! Te hemos estado buscando por todos lados!!!- dijeron los gemelos corriendo hacia el  
  
Para que??- Harry  
  
Ven, acompáñanos, en el camino te contamos  
  
Ok, pero a donde vamos??  
  
Mira, es que queremos hacer un contrato con la tienda de bromas de Zonko, y necesitan a alguien que este de testigo- dijo Fred  
  
Si, y eres el único que podría firmar, Bill y Charly se volvieron a desaparecer - george  
  
Percy ni soñarlo - Fred  
  
Además tu nos ayudaste y quisimos darte el honor- dijo george en un susurro y como dándole importancia al asunto  
  
Jeje, vale pues - dijo Harry  
  
Entonces si van a hacer un contrato con Zonko?? No iban a abrir su propia tienda??? - dijo ron  
  
Si, pero eso lo haremos cuando salgamos, mientras queremos ver como se venden nuestras cosas, y queremos juntar un poco mas de dinero, por que el contrato que vamos a hacer es solo por un año, nosotros vamos a seguir con nuestros artículos y de lo que ellos vendan nos toca un 50% - dijo Fred  
  
Nos consto mucho convencerlos de que fuera el 50% por que nos mas querían darnos el 20, pero ya aceptaron, solo que necesitan que firmes tu, Harry- dijo george, mientras entraban a Zonko  
  
Bueno, tu quédate aquí, nosotros vamos a decirle al señor - dijo Fred, y los gemelos se fueron a buscar al encargado, luego de unos 5 min. volvieron  
  
Bueno, y quien es el dichoso amigo suyo que va a firmar, y debe contar con los requisitos  
  
Claro que si- dijeron los gemelos al uníoslo  
  
Bueno y donde esta??  
  
Es el- dijo Fred señalando a Harry  
  
Bueno, chico y como te llam... - dijo volteando a ver a la persona que Fred y george le dijeron, pero ahora se había quedado paralizado, Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a que todo mundo lo vieran así, aun que se sentía un poco incomodo, la gente no dejaba de ver su cicatriz - pero si es Harry Potter!!! - grito emocionado el señor, Harry hubiera dado cualquier cosa por que no hubiera dicho eso ahora sentía las miradas de todos los que se encontraban en la tienda clavadas en su cicatriz , un niño que estaba detrás suyo se aproximo, quien sabe de donde habría sacado tan rápido un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y un tintero  
  
Me podrías dar tu autógrafo??- dijo el niño entregándole el pedazo de pergamino  
  
A mi también?? - dijo otro niño y así se arremolinaron todos contra Harry, quien no sabia que hacer, miraba implorante a sus amigos  
  
Hagan una fila, por favor!- decían los gemelos, ya después de unos 15 min. la multitud se había calmado un poco, y habían hecho un fila  
  
Bueno, esta bien-dijo Harry al ver que no habría otra forma de salir de esa, y así empezó a dar autógrafos, el encargado había conseguido mas pergamino, y hay tenían a Harry firmando miles de autógrafos, parecía que el rumor se había corrido y parecía que todo el callejón Diagon se encontraba ahí haciendo cola para conseguir u autógrafo del famoso Harry Potter, ahí estuvo Harry firmando miles de autógrafos por dos horas, y eso que había tenido suerte de que no hubiera tanta gente en el callejón Diagon como se acostumbraba,  
  
Nos das un autógrafo Harry??? - dijeron ron, Fred y george extendiéndole un pergamino a Harry cuando ya estaba saliendo la ultima niña mirando como hipnotizada el autógrafo de Harry que traía en las manos como si fuera un tesoro.  
  
Ja, ja, que chistosos - dijo Harry un poco fastidiado, después de firmar el contrato de los gemelos Harry y ron salían de la tienda,  
  
Bueno, ahora a donde vamos??  
  
No se tu, pero yo ya me voy al caldero chorreante, no quiero firmar ni un autógrafo mas- dijo Harry  
  
Voy contigo- dijo Ron  
  
Y los dos se fueron al caldero chorreante  
  
hola Hermione!!!  
  
Hola, oye Harry donde esta Ginny???  
  
No se, por que??  
  
Como que no sabes???  
  
Hace como media hora que te fuiste con ella  
  
Eso es imposible!!  
  
Si, Hermione, para empezar yo he estado con Harry todo el día, y segundo no creo que pudiera por que las ultimas dos horas a estado firmando autógrafos a todo el Callejón Diagon  
  
Pero cuando nosotros veníamos del Londres muggle tu estabas aquí sentado, hace como una media hora y luego Ginny quiso ir por un helado, y tu la acompañaste y yo me quede aquí.  
  
Pero te digo que eso fue imposible, tal vez me confundieron... Sabes que, mejor vamos a buscar a Ginny, esto no me huele muy bien que digamos - dijo Harry preocupado y salió corriendo hacia el callejón Diagon .... en la heladería...  
  
Seguro que no tienes nada?? - pregunto Ginny un poco preocupada por Harry  
  
Si, seguro, estoy muy bien - dijo 'el supuesto Harry' quien era nada mas y nada menos que james 'si, perfectamente, como no, primero ron y Hermione, luego Bill y el otro, ahora ella, como dijo que se llamaba?? A si Ginny, aun que debo admitir que todos me han caído bien, pero esto no debía pasar!!! No se como se me ocurrió venir precisamente hoy!!' pensaba james, de repente distinguió que a lo lejos en el callejón Diagon se acercaba corriendo nada mas y nada menos que Harry Potter!!! Con ron y Hermione de tras!!! ' oh, no, tengo que hacer algo, tengo que escapar de aquí, pero como??? Bueno mejor salgo de una vez, creo que me queda 1 poco de tiempo si salgo rápido' - horita vuelvo!!  
  
A donde vas???  
  
Eh.. es que.. acabo de ver a alguien del curso, no mas lo voy a saludar, y regreso- dijo apresuradamente james mientras salía corriendo, 2 min. Después entraron Harry, ron y Hermione corriendo a la heladería  
  
Hay esta Ginny !!! - dijo ron y los tres se aproximaron a Ginny  
  
Ginny!!!  
  
Hola!! Que rápido volviste, Harry! Y a quien ibas a saludar?? - dijo Ginny  
  
Saludar??  
  
Si, dijiste que ibas a saludar a alguien ahoritita y saliste corriendo, luego llegaste con ron y Hermione corriendo!  
  
Lo ves?? Te dije que te habías venido con Ginny aquí, hace como media hora, no es así, Ginny??  
  
Si, por que??? Que pasa??  
  
Un momento! Dices que yo estaba aquí ahoritita??  
  
Si!! Aun que estabas medio extraño - dijo Ginny desconcertada de que no se acordara  
  
Pero entonces el que estaba aquí no era yo, yo venia con ron y Hermione del caldero chorreante, y antes de eso había estado en Zonko las ultimas dos horas- dijo Harry empezando a exaltarse  
  
Entonces, si tu estabas en Zonko, quien estaba conmigo???  
  
No se, tal vez, solo era un chico que se parecía a mi y me confundieron, es lo mas lógico  
  
Harry, te conozco demasiado como para confundirte - decía Ginny- además cualquiera podría reconocerte, pelo negro, ojos verdes, gafas redondas, piel blanca, alto, delgado y una inconfundible cicatr.... - pero de repente se paro en seco - la cicatriz!!! No te vi la cicatriz! Bueno, no se te ve por que el cabello te la tapa, pero cuando te levantaste de repente para salir el cabello se te levanto un poco y no tenias la cicatriz!!  
  
Entonces, ese definitivamente no era yo! - dijo Harry levantándose la parte del cabello que le cubría la cicatriz para demostrar que aun la tenia, y si, ahí seguía su famosa cicatriz en forma de rayo  
  
Pero era idéntico a ti, solo que no tenia la cicatriz, no lo entiendo, - dijo Ginny  
  
Bueno, eso ahorita no me importa mucho, no te hizo daño Ginny??? - pregunto Harry preocupado observando a esta  
  
No, claro que no, se porto muy bien conmigo, solo que también estaba un poco extraño, miraba a veces alrededor como buscando a alguien, pero no me hizo nada - dijo Ginny tímida  
  
De seguro estaba viendo si tu no venias, Harry- dijo Hermione  
  
Tal vez, bueno que tal si nos vamos al caldero chorreante, ya esta oscureciendo  
  
Si, además ya me esta dando hambre! - dijo ron frotándose el estomago  
  
Ron, tu siempre tienes hambre, me extraña que no estés igual que Crabbe o Goile  
  
Bueno, ya vamonos - dijo Harry antes de que ron abriera la boca para defenderse, ya que si lo hacia lo mas seguro sería que el y Hermione estallaran en una discusión y así los 4 se fueron al caldero chorreante  
  
Al llegar ya estaban ahí los Sr. Weasley cenando junto con Percy  
  
bueno, hagamos una cosa, no le diremos nada de esto a nadie, a menos de que ocurra de nuevo algo parecido, esta bien? - dijo Harry antes de llegar a donde estaban los padres de ron hablando animadamente  
  
De acuerdo - dijeron los demás.  
  
Que han hecho?? - les pregunto la Sra. Weasley  
  
Pues...- empezó a decir Harry  
  
Escuche que estabas dando autógrafos y firmando fotos a todos tus admiradores, Harry - dijo Bill quien acababa de llegar con muchos paquetes y cajas  
  
Si, es que estábamos en Zonko y luego el encargado grito que ahí estaba Harry Potter, y luego todos se arremolinaron alrededor de Harry, hubieran visto la cara que puso! Y luego no le quedo mas que otra que firmar autógrafos, por casi dos horas! Parecía que todo el callejón estaba ahí, me pareció ver también ahí a Madame Malkim.. - decía ron emocionado, haciendo que Harry se pusiera rojísimo, le faltaba poco para que le saliera humo de las orejas.  
  
Yo estaba en la droguería cuando un niño llego gritándole a su mama emocionado que mirara el autógrafo que le habías dado, y luego todos salieron casi corriendo para allá, hasta el encargado se espero a que yo pagará y luego le dejo encargado la tienda a un ayudante y se fue para allá - decía Bill, haciendo que Harry se pusiera aun mas rojo  
  
Si, Harry y eso que hoy no había la misma gente que acostumbra tener el callejón Diagon, si no aun estarías ahí..  
  
Mira Alex!! Ahí esta! Ves?? Te lo dije!! - dijo una muchacha, que venia entrando por la puerta trasera, era como de la misma edad de Harry, ron y Hermione, de cabello negro y lacio, ojos negros, piel blanca, delgada, que venia arrastrando a un muchacho de cabello negro, lacio y corto, piel blanca, alto, ojos azules, delgado muy guapo por cierto.  
  
Ya, Al, pero como sabes que es el?? y por favor no me jales. - decía el muchacho mientras la chica lo jalaba hasta donde estaba Harry, que en ese momento estaba mas rojo que nada mientras ron seguía hablando de su entrega de autógrafos- Que piensas hacer??- dijo el mientras lograba soltarse de su hermana  
  
Ya veras  
  
Hola!! Tu eres Harry Potter verdad??? -dijo la chica tímidamente dirigiéndose a Harry, en ese momento todos los Weasley (los que estaban ahí) y Hermione veían a la chica interesados  
  
Eh.. pues.. si... - decía Harry incomodo, mientras los ojos de la chica miraban su cicatriz y dibujaba una gran sonrisa  
  
Entonces, me darías un autógrafo?? - dijo la chica igual de tímida  
  
Eh.. bueno.. claro... - dijo Harry tomando un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma que la chica le daba - no tienes un tintero?  
  
Eh.. yo tengo uno... - dijo el muchacho que estaba detrás de la chica, este se veía un poco apenado, sacando un tintero y dándoselo a Harry, mientras este lo cogía y le firmaba el autógrafo a la chica, quien al momento de tomarlo de la mano de Harry se emociono, le dio un beso a Harry en cada mejilla y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios del caldero chorreante (lo que provoco que Harry se sonrojara aun mas, y que Ginny se pusiera celosa), mientras decía emocionada cosas in entendibles lo que hizo que todo el bar se le quedara viendo, pero la chica parecía no importarle, por que seguía exclamando cosas que no se le entendían, como 'viva.... autógrafo... Harry... que emoción.. Potter'  
  
Lo siento mucho, a, soy Alex - dijo el chico mientras le daba la mamo a Harry- y ella es mi hermana Alisson, por favor discúlpala, no es que este loca, si no que se emociona mucho con este tipo de cosas, a puesto a que ahorita a de estar saltando como loca en la habitación. -   
  
Ah, no hay problema, bueno, soy Harry Potter, mucho gusto - dijo apretando la mano de Alex  
  
Si, ya lo sabia, jeje, igualmente  
  
Yo soy Hermione Granger - dijo Hermione parándose instantáneamente, y dándole un beso en la mejilla, lo que provoco que ron también se pusiera celoso y mandara miradas de odio al chico,  
  
Mucho gusto - dijo Alex, mientras Hermione no paraba de ver a Alex, luego ron emitió algo así como un gruñido y Hermione volteo a verlo  
  
Y el es Ron - dijo Hermione presentándoselo, y ron le dio la mano a regañadientes, luego Hermione le fue presentando a todos  
  
Quieres cenar con nosotros??? - dijo la Sra. Weasley  
  
Claro, nada mas voy a ver si Alisson esta bien y se fue a ver a su hermana  
  
Si, claro - dijo ron y luego dijo en un susurro que solo Harry, que estaba sentado al lado suyo pudo escuchar - y no te preocupes en regresar  
  
Por que lo dices??? - dijo Harry pero ron no le contesto esta viendo a Hermione quien tenía la vista perdida hacia donde se había ido Alex y luego Harry vio que ron estaba apretando las manos - ah, ya veo, estas celoso  
  
Que??? Yo no estoy celoso, osh, no.. hay viene la octava maravilla del mundo - dijo ron sarcásticamente  
  
Ya vine  
  
Que tal esta tu hermana???  
  
Esta bien, pero sigue muy emocionada- pensó alex  
  
Ya ves Harry??? - dijo Fred quien llego junto con george mientras alex había ido a ver a su hermana, y mientras entre Bill y Charly se habían encargado de contarles lo ocurrido con Alisson y Alex  
  
Te lo decimos enserio, traes lo quitas a todas las chicas - dijo george  
  
Si, ya pásate unas no??? - dijo Fred, con lo que provoco la risa de todos menos de Hermione y Ginny, pero ya al ultimo también rieron  
  
Bueno, y de donde vienen ustedes?? Por que tienen un acento diferente  
  
Si, es que nosotros venimos de Francia, pero somos de aquí  
  
Y por que se fueron a vivir allá?? - preguntaba Hermione interesada, mientras todos los demás ponían atención, todos estaban interesados en saber de donde venían y todo eso, claro de repente ron apretaba la mesa con las manos, o apretaba el vaso o hacia caras =P  
  
Eh... pues.. bueno, es que nuestros padres murieron hace mucho, y un amigo de la familia nos llevo con nuestros abuelos a Francia - dijo Alex un poco triste, mientras había un incomodo silencio por parte de los Weasley, Hermione y Harry, hasta ron pareció compadecerse un momento de el, pero luego siguió mandando miradas asesinas a Alex, que estaba sentado a l lado de Hermione  
  
Ah, lo siento mucho, no sabia ....  
  
No hay problema - dijo Alex rápidamente  
  
Bueno, y por que están aquí ahorita?? - dijo Harry rompiendo ese incomodo silencio  
  
Ah, es que nuestro abuelo le dieron un trabajo aquí en el ministerio de magia, y nos vinimos a vivir aquí a Inglaterra,  
  
Ah, y en que trabaja tu abuelo?  
  
Le acaban de dar el puesto de director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional  
  
Que??? - dijo Percy sorprendido- tu abuelo es Mathew Metherson??  
  
Si, por que?  
  
No, es que el es mi jefe - ahora Percy se levanto y le dio la mano, después de ahí empezó a mirar a Alex como con cierto respeto, lo que a veces provocaba la risa de Charly o los gemelos.  
  
Y en donde estudian?? - pregunto Harry interesado por saber mas del chico, no sabia por que pero Alex se la hacia conocido y le recordaba a alguien, pero no podía recordar a quien  
  
Pues, yo acabo de terminar mi quinto año en Beaxbutouns, y Alisson acaba de terminar cuarto ahí mismo, pero como nos vinimos a vivir aquí terminaremos nuestros estudios en el Colegio de Magia y hechicería de Hogwarts - con esto ultimo ron se atraganto con el zumo de calabaza y escupió parte de el en el plato  
  
Perdón, dije algo malo?  
  
No, no fue nada, solo que nosotros también estudiamos hay - dijo Hermione emocionada  
  
Que padre, mi abuelo dice que Hogwarts esta lleno de secreto y que es muy grande, que aun que estudiara hay desde primero no lograría conocer todo el castillo.  
  
Bueno, es cierto que es muy grande, pero te puedo asegurar de que hay gente que realmente puede llegar a conocer todo el castillo - dijo Fred  
  
Si, esa gente pudo haber hecho mapas, no crees Harry?  
  
Eh.. creo que si  
  
Un mapa??? No creo que pueda haber un mapa de Hogwarts, si ni siquiera el mismo Dumbledore lo conoce todo, el mismo lo dijo - dijo Percy con voz de aguafiestas  
  
Créeme Percy, podrían existir. - dijo George mirando de reojo a Harry  
  
Bueno, de todos modos creo que seria fabuloso tener un mapa de Hogwarts, sabrías donde esta todo y podrías llegar a tiempo a las clases y no te perderías y podrías encontrar un lugar perfecto para estudiar y hacer lo deberes en tranquilidad - cuando dijo esto Hermione dijo en voz baja ' cuanto no daría por poder hacer eso' y los gemelos lo miraban como diciendo Hermione 2??- además podrías robar comida de las cocinas y hacer muchas cosas sin que otros supieran, por que mi abuelo dice que Hogwarts es muy grande y que tiene cientos de pasadizos secretos- y con esto los gemelos lo dejaron de ver como antes y sonrieron  
  
Si, tiene miles, este año Fred y yo descubrimos uno que.....- pero no continua por que Fred le había dado discretamente una patada para que se callara  
  
Uno que, que?? - pregunto ron interesado  
  
No tiene importancia....  
  
Dinos - le suplico Harry  
  
Mmm... bueno, esta bien, es un pasadizo que te lleva casi desde le vestíbulo hasta cerca de la torre de Gryffindor, - decía Fred mientras todos escuchaban atentos a lo que este decía- pero es preferible usar el camino normal, por que son miles de escaleras, es muy cansado, george y yo duramos hay como unas dos horas, subiendo miles y miles de escaleras, perdimos la cuenta después del 3452 escalón - seguía Fred, pero ahora los demás parecían desilusionados  
  
Bueno, este es su ultimo año en Hogwarts???  
  
Si  
  
Y que piensan hacer después de salir de Hogwarts??  
  
Bueno, pues.. pensamos abrir nuestra propia tienda de artículos de broma - cuando george dijo esto la Sra. Weasley los miro con cara de resignación, parecía que al fin después de miles de discusiones con los gemelos había aceptado un poco la idea, pero aun así no le agradaba  
  
De verdad???  
  
Si!! Mira por aquí tengo un catalogo de nuestros artículos que hemos hecho..  
  
No pensaran enseñarle tal cosa a Alex... - les reprocho Percy, pero ya Fred le había pasado el catalogo a Alex, quien lo miraba aluciando y Percy se cayo  
  
Y todo esto lo han hecho ustedes?? - pregunto Alex impresionado mientras los demás ya estaban cada quien en una platica distinta y cenando  
  
Claro!!!  
  
Y así siguió transcurriendo la cena, al terminar quedaron de encontrarse con Alex mañana por la mañana, al parecer a todos les había caído muy bien, y este quedo en presentarles a Alisson, por que con lo del autógrafo no la habían podido conocer bien. Todos se fueron hiendo a dormir poco a poco, hasta que ya solo quedaban ron, Harry y Ginny, luego esta le dio sueño y ya todos se fueron a dormir. Pero al llegar al dormitorio donde Harry y ron dormirían Harry se atrevió a preguntarle a ron...  
  
oye, ron, a ti te gusta Hermione???  
  
Que??? Gustarme a mi Hermione??? Estas loco!!! - dijo ron un poco alterado, pero a la ves un poco sonrojado  
  
Ron, no te preocupes, soy tu mejor amigo y te conozco, no tienes por que  
negarlo, no se lo diré a nadie  
  
Bueno, es que por la forma en que te comportabas con Alex, de verdad parecías celoso, y como si quisieras estrangularlo, por la forma en que apretabas la mesa con las manos....  
  
Esta bien, es solo que no soporto que ella pueda querer mas a alguien que apenas conoce que a alguien que casi, casi ha vivido con ella por mas de cuatro años - decía ron un poco triste  
  
Ron, no creo que ella quiera mas a Alex que a ti,  
  
Por que lo dices??  
  
Hay, ron! Si a Hermione y a ti se les nota a kilómetros de distancia que se gustan  
  
Tu crees?? - dijo ron con un brillo en los ojos  
  
Si  
  
Bueno, entonces por que se puso así con ese tipo?? Ósea, viste como lo miraba??  
  
Calma ron, yo creo que es únicamente por que le pareció guapo, mira.. es como tu el año pasado con Fleur, solo te le quedabas viendo por que era guapa, no?  
  
Bueno, si, pero...  
  
Pero nada! Anda, ya duérmete que mucha falta te hace descansar, estos últimos días he visto que no has dormido mucho, y sabes que ...... - seguía diciendo Harry, mientras se acostaba, pero se detuvo al escuchar un ronquido de ron- Ron??? Vaya si que tiene sueño. - y con esto ultimo, el también se empezó a quedar dormido después de estar pensando en muchas cosas. Al día siguiente llego Ginny a despertarlos  
  
Que lindo se ve dormido - dijo Ginny pensando en voz alta, pero no se dio cuenta de que ron ya estaba despierto, solo que aun esta acostado  
  
Se te hace?? - le pregunto ron con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que Ginny se sobresaltara y se pusiera roja como tomate al ver la cara de ron  
  
Eh... ron.. me asustaste! Creí que estabas dormido, bueno, mama dice que ya bajen a desayunar , que papa tiene que decirnos algo - dijo Ginny muy roja mirando al suelo y caminando hacia la puerta rapidamente  
  
Gracias Ginny, pero aun no me as respondido - dijo ron un poco serio  
  
Para que quieres que te responda si.... - pero se paro en seco, Harry acababa de abrir los ojos y luego dio un graaaaan bostezo  
  
A! Buenos días Ginny!  
  
Buenos días Harry  
  
Como amaneciste? No te levantaste muy temprano? Apenas son las.... 2!!!!!! Ron!!!!! Por que no me levanste?? - le reprocho Harry, pero luego vio como Ginny se empezaba a reír a carcajadas  
  
Que pasa??? - pregunto Harry desconcertado luego de que las carcajadas de Ginny se hubieran a pagado un poco  
  
A! Ya - dijo ron y luego el también rió, pero no tanto como Ginny, que empezaba a reírse de nuevo- Harry, te quedaste con sueño o que? Que no te acuerdas de que ese reloj ya no servia? - y luego también el se empezó a reír igual que Ginny  
  
oh, ya cállense, los dos, a ti te lo paso Ginny, pero a este si que no! - y se levanto para luego aventarse a ron y empezarle a hacerle cosquillas  
  
no! cosqui... jajajaja... llas.... no... jajajaja- mientras Harry le hacia cosquillas y luego Ginny se les unió y hay estaban los tres haciéndose cosquillas unos a otros, hasta que llego Hermione a ver por que no bajaban y los vio hay tiradotes haciéndose cosquillas  
  
Ron!!! Harry!! Ginny!!! - desde hace mucho que los estamos esperando!!! El Sr. Weasley no nos ha dicho de que nos quiere hablar, solo por que faltan ustedes!  
  
Oh, vamos Hermione - dijo ron desde el piso y luego le cogió a Hermione el pie y la tiro al suelo y así Hermione también se unió a la lucha de cosquillas  
  
Harry!! Ron!!! - decían dos voces desde el pasillo después de unos 5 min, que luego entraron y vieron que eran los gemelos que al ver todo esa revuelta de guerra de cosquillas también se les unieron, estaban hay todavía con su guerra de cosquillas después de otros 10 min cuando la Sra. Weasley preocupada por que ninguno regresaba entro a ver que pasaba y...  
  
Fred!!! George!!! Ron!!! Ginny!!! - les grito con tono enojado la Sra. Weasley, y al ver que sus hijos inmediatamente de paraban y se ponían serios y Harry y Hermione hacían lo mismo esbozo una gran sonrisa - pero ándenles, que su padre ya los esta esperando desde hace rato, dice que nos tiene que decir algo, ni siquiera a mi me ha dicho de que se trata! Los espero en 15 min, por que miren como quedaron!! -Y luego se empezó a reír de las pintas que traían todos, todos habían quedado despeinados, Hermione y Ginny que llevaban recogido es cabello ahora lo traían por todos lado, y todos andaban descalzos, ya que se habían quitado los zapatos unos a otros para hacerse cosquillas, Harry y ron había quedado con la pijama toda desparpajada, y ni hablar del cuarto! Todo por ningún lado, las colchas en el suelo, todos los muebles habían quedado movidos de su lugar, etc...  
  
Cuando bajaron a desayunar....  
  
Bueno, ya están todos aquí, pero antes vamos a desayunar - dijo el Sr. Weasley. Y así todos empezaron a desayunar. Cuando el desayuno termino el Sr. Weasley se levanto para anunciar...  
  
Bueno, ahora si, que ya hemos terminado todos de desayunar les quiero anunciar a todos que me han ascendido!!! Ahora soy el Director del Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles  
  
FELICIDADES PAPA!!!- dijeron todos, y luego cada quien lo fue a abrazar y a felicitarlo, también Harry y Hermione.  
  
Felicidades Sr. Weasley!!!  
  
Gracias Harry.  
  
Papa, si te ascendieron eso significa que te pagaran mas?? - pregunto Percy  
  
Si! Me van a aumentar el sueldo al cuádruple de lo que antes me pagaban!!- dijo emocionado el Sr. Weasley  
  
Felicidades! - dijo la Sra. Weasley y abrazo a su esposo y luego lo beso.  
  
Bueno, les recuerdo que nos vamos en la noche a la casa, pueden ir a donde ustedes deseen este día y nos veremos a las 8:00 PM aquí para irnos.  
  
Luego de que los Sres. Weasley, Charlie, Bill y Percy se fueran Hermione vio que Alex y Alisson bajaban por las escaleras.  
  
Mira, Ginny, ahí viene Alex!! - dijo Hermione a Ginny mientras alzaba la mano- Alex!!! Aquí!! - y Alex la vio y se dirigió junto con su hermana hacia donde ellos estaban  
  
Hola!!! Buenos días!!- dijo Alex a todos y ellos es respondieron el saludo- Ella es mi hermana, Alisson, Alisson ella es Hermione, ella es Ginny- Alisson cuando Alex le presentaba a alguien le daba 1 beso en la mejilla y les decía 'mucho gusto!'- el es Fred? - dijo como preguntando si era Fred o george  
  
Que? Como te atreves a confundirme con ese payaso? Bonito chiste! - dijo el gemelo a Alex haciéndose el ofendido  
  
Si, ni que os pareciéramos! - dijo Fred también haciéndose el ofendido  
  
Bueno, no se enojen, pero es que si son idénticos!! - dijo Alex en tono de disculpa  
  
No te creas estamos de broma! - dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo  
  
Yo soy Fred  
  
Y yo George  
  
Yo me llamo Ron - dijo Ron antes de que Alex lo dijera, acercándose para que Alisson lo besara en la mejilla  
  
Y el ya sabes quien es- dijo Alex señalando a Harry  
  
Mucho gusto! - dijo Harry  
  
El gusto es mio, bueno, espero que no creas que estoy loca por la forma en que me comporte anoche, solo que...  
  
No te preocupes! - le dijo Harry  
  
Si, no te preocupes, le pasa lo mismo con todas las chicas- dijo Fred  
  
Oh, por favor chicos, no empiecen - les dijo Harry  
  
Como tu digas  
  
Alex me hablo un poco de ustedes, es cierto que también van a Hogwarts?  
  
Si, Alex también nos hablo un poco de ti- dijo Hermione  
  
Oh, bueno, y en que año están?  
  
Fred y yo estamos en séptimo- dijo george señalándose a el y a Fred- Ginny paso a cuarto, y Harry, Ron y Hermione pasaron a quinto  
  
De verdad? Yo también pase a 5º!!  
  
Si, Alex ya nos lo había dicho.  
  
A, y en que casa están??  
  
En Gryffindor!  
  
De veras? Nosotros también pensamos entrar ahí!  
  
Que bien! Pero en realidad nadie sabe en que casa quedara- dijo Hermione  
  
Si, por todo eso de la selección, ya lo sabemos, pero es que nuestros padres estuvieron ahí también, y la familia casi siempre queda en la misma casa, no?  
  
Bueno, si, pero a veces ahí excepciones, de todos modos esperó que si queden en Gryffindor!  
  
Gracias!  
  
Bueno, ya desayunaron?- pregunto Hermione  
  
Si, desayunamos en la habitación.  
  
Perfecto, quieren ir a dar 1 vuelta? - pregunto Harry  
  
Yo los alcanzo al rato, es que me falta comprar la túnica de gala- dijo Alisson  
  
Si quieres te acompaño- dijo Hermione  
  
Ok, gracias  
  
Bueno, entonces nos vemos al rato en la heladería, ok?- dijo Hermione mientras ella y Alisson salían  
  
Ustedes que dicen? Vamos dar una vuelta y luego vamos a tomar un helado?  
  
Nosotros no podemos, tenemos que ir a Zonko, para terminar lo del contrato que hicimos, a es cierto, quieres venir Alex? Hoy vamos a empezar a vender nuestros productos en Zonko!  
  
Ok.  
  
Bueno, ni modo, parece que solo iremos nosotros tres- dijo Harry  
  
En realidad, irán los dos solos...- dijo ron tratando de buscar una excusa para que Harry y Ginny fueran solos a tomar el helado- es que yo desayune demasiado- dijo ron sobandose el estomago y poniendo cara de que le dolía mucho  
  
Bueno, y no quieres que nos quedemos contigo??- pregunto Harry  
  
No!!- dijo ron un poco mas alto de lo normal- quiero decir, no, vayan ustedes, no se preocupen por mi, subiré a descansar y luego me iré a dormir un rato a ver si así se me pasa- decía ron haciéndose mas enfermo- y diviértanse- con esto ultimo ron se fue hacia arriba y antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba le guiño un ojo a Harry y esbozo una gran sonrisa  
  
Es un pillo- dijo Harry en un susurro y también sonrió- bueno, eh.. Ginny, quieres venir conmigo a dar una vuelta y luego tomar un helado?- le pregunto Harry a Ginny un poco sonrojado y temiendo a la vez que esta tuviera otra cosa que hacer  
  
Claro!!!- dijo Ginny un poco tímida  
  
Bueno, vamos, no te quedes ahí parada- dijo Harry, luego sonrió y cogió a Ginny de a mano y la llevo hacia el callejón Diagon  
  
Vaya Potter, por lo que veo ya te cansaste de Granger- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras cuando iban por la zona donde llegaba la gente que venia por la red racot  
  
Piérdete Malfoy- dijo Harry sin prestarle atención y siguió caminando aun cogiendo de la mano a Ginny  
  
Oh, lo olvidaba si fue la sangre sucia quien te dejo por el buscador de Quidditch de Bulgaria, claro era de esperarse, creo que solo una Weasley querría andar con la cabeza rajada, o que Potter, le tuviste que pagar a la tonta Weasley??  
  
A mi podrás decirme lo que quieras Malfoy, pero con ella no te metas- dijo Harry mientras se abalanzaba sobre Draco.  
  
Déjalo Harry, no importa, no vale la pena- decía Ginny mientras Harry y Draco se peleaban en el suelo. Ginny seguía tratando de que Harry dejara de pelearse con Draco, pero no lo hizo hasta que tres pares de manos los separaron a el y a Draco, a Draco lo sujetaba un hombre encargado de la zona de la red racot y un muchacho delgado, de pelo negro que agachaba la cabeza y a Harry lo sujetaba también otro hombre encargado de la zona de la red racot, cuando Harry poso la mirada en el muchacho este pareció notarlo por que volteo mas la cabeza para que Harry no le viera la cara y luego salió corriendo  
  
Vamonos Harry - dijo Ginny tímidamente cogiendo a Harry del brazo y llevándolo casi arrastrándolo a la heladería, luego volteo y fulmino a Malfoy con la mirada, quien se dirigía hacia la tienda de túnicas con un ojo morado y la nariz sangrando  
  
Hubieran dejado que le emparejara el otro ojo, si vuelve a decirte otra cosa me dices y te juro que...-dijo Harry y luego apretó los nudillos, después le cayo una gota de sangre en la camisa  
  
Harry! Estas sangrando! Ahorita vengo- dijo Ginny preocupada por el corte que tenia Harry en el labio, ahí lo había golpeado Malfoy, solo eso le había hecho. Luego Ginny volvió con un trozo de hielo envuelto en un pedazo de tela y se lo puso a Harry en el labio después de limpiarle  
  
Gracias Ginny, no tenias que hacerlo, podría haberme limpiado con la servilleta- dijo Harry sonrojado  
  
Pero Harry, mira, se te estaba empezando a hinchar el labio, además es lo menos que puedo hacer después de haberme defendido con Malfoy, tampoco tenias que hacerlo, Harry, la verdad no me molesta lo que ese estúpido diga  
  
Tenia que hacerlo, no iba a dejar que te insultara, luego lo volvería a hacer, y así no creo que quiera que le empareje el ojo, aun que si lo are si te vuelve a decir otra cosa por pequeña que sea  
  
Gracias Harry, gracias por defenderme- dijo Ginny muy roja, un sosteniendo aun el trozo de hielo en el labio de Harry, lo que siguió paso rápidamente, Harry y Ginny se miraron directamente a los ojos y luego poco a poco juntaron sus cabezas y se dieron un tierno y largo beso en los labios, en eso..  
  
Mira Fred! No somos los únicos que nos estamos divirtiendo!- dijo George desde la entrada, acompañado de Fred y Alex, pero ninguno de los dos se separo, luego los tres se acercaron sin hacer ruido, Fred y george con dos grandes sonrisas  
  
Vaya! Parece que están pegados!- dijo Fred al oído a Ginny, con lo que esta se asusto y se separo automáticamente de Harry y volteo hacia la derecha y encontró a george sentado en la silla de al lado y a Alex parada atrás de el, así que agacho la cabeza, mientras Fred se sentaba y le decía a Alex que hiciera lo mismo  
  
No sabia que eran novios- dijo Alex cuando se sentó- felicidades- les dijo y luego le palmeo la espalda a Harry  
  
No te reocupes Alex, nosotros tampoco- dijo george adoptando de repente un tono como de enojado  
  
Si, parece que siempre somos los últimos en enterarnos- dijo Fred adoptando el mismo tono que su gemelo  
  
Por que no nos lo habían dicho???  
  
Es que no lo somos..- dijo Harry en un tono apenas audible y demasiado rojo al igual que Ginny  
  
Oh, bueno, oye Fred como me dijiste que se llamaba ese nuevo articulo?- pregunto Alex como para sacar del apuro a Harry y Ginny, ya que los dos estaban muy rojos y miraban al suelo y los gemelos no hacian mas que mirarlos  
  
Eh? Ah.. si el bailongo- dijo Fred y asi se pusieron a hablar de los inventos de los gemelos, mientras en la tienda de madame malkim  
  
Esta tunica me gusta, pero me queda corta, deja voy por otra mas grande- dijo Alisson a Hermione mientras se quitaba una túnica rosa  
  
Bueno, yo mientras cuelgo esta- dijo Hermione mientras cogía la túnica que Alisson acababa de quitarse  
  
Alisson se dirigion a buscar una tunica mas grande del mismo modelo que se había probado, que estaban al otro lado de la tienda (ellas estaban en los probadores) la encontró muy rápido, y cuando ya regresaba vio meterse dentro de un estante de tunicas negras la cabeza de un chico de cabello negro azabeche que ella reconocio como...  
  
Harry? Que haces ahí?- dijo Alisson haciendo a un lado las túnicas y dejando al descubierto al chico, en ese momento los dos se miraron a los ojos y..  
  
Alisson??- dijo el chico  
  
James?? - pregunto Alisson, con esto ultimo los dos sonrieron y se abrazaron  
  
Que haces aquí?- pregunto james  
  
Es que vine a comprar mi material para el siguiente curso, ya te había dicho que hiba a entrar a Hogwarts, por eso me contaste todo eso sobre tu hermano, y bueno eso- dijo Alisson en voz mas baja- y tu?- recuperando el mismo tono de voz  
  
Tambien vine a comprar el material, solo que... Alisson una pregunta, por que ahorita cuando me viste me dijiste Harry?  
  
Ah, eso, es que Alex y yo vinimos desde ayer, nos trajo el abuelo y nos va a recoger hoy en la noche y ayer ya cuando casi habíamos acabado de comprar el material escuchamos que Harry estaba aquí, no se si lo sepas pero desde ayer esta aquí, bueno, luego nos hicimos amigos de Harry y sus amigo, son geniales por cierto, ahorita estoy con...  
  
Alisson! - dijo Hermione acercándose a ellos, james la vio asustado - oh, no, Hermione, tengo que esconderme, mmm creo que seria inútil ya me vio- pensaba james- Harry, pensé que estabas con los demás en la heladería- tanto james como Alisson se miraron nerviosos  
  
Es que... mmm.... - james hacia todo lo posible por buscar una excusa (y ahora que le digo? Pensaba este)  
  
Es que vino a ver si ya mero acabábamos- dijo Alisson 1 poco nervios  
  
Ah, bueno, - dijo Hermione creyéndoles- si encontraste la túnica?  
  
Ah, si, aquí la traigo, - dijo Alisson 1 poco nerviosa, ninguno de los 2 sabían bien que hacer  
  
Y no te la piensas probar? - pregunto de nuevo Hermione pero ahora desconcertada por la forma en que actuaban los dos.  
  
Si, si, claro- dijo Alisson y se dirigió de nuevo a los probadores detrás de Hermione y delante de james  
  
Oye, Hermione, tu ya compraste todo tu material?- pregunto Alisson  
  
Si, por... es cierto! No mas me faltan las túnicas de diario, tu ya las tienes?  
  
Si, las compre ayer junto con Alex, solo que ayer ya no alcance a comprar la túnica de gala por que madame malkim estaba muy apurada por cerrar- dijo Alisson desde adentro del vestidor  
  
Bueno, ahorita vuelvo, voy a comprar mis túnicas- y así Hermione se fue  
  
Bueno, james y tu que hacías ahí escondido?- pregunto Alisson aun dentro del probador  
  
Bueno, es que yo también vine desde ayer, y pues ya vez que Harry también vino junto con la familia de ron, creo  
  
Como sabes que se llama ron?  
  
Es que como nos parecemos...  
  
Se parecen? Yo diría que son idénticos! Aun que eso es normal, si son gemelos, se parecen en todo, creo que hasta el carácter, a menos por la cicatriz  
  
Jeje, bueno, el chiste es que cada vez que entraba a una tienda alguien me tenia que confundir con el, primero ron y Hermione en la heladería, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que el también estaba aquí, pero pensé que si me andaba con cuidado no me descubrirían y podría seguir haciendo las compras, pero no me dejaba, luego bill y otro, su hermano me parece, y luego cuando pensé que seria mejor regresar hoy cuando ya no estuvieran me tope en la entrada del caldero chorreante otra vez a Hermione, pero ahora ella estaba con Ginny, pensé que no me salvaba, y por poco y me descubre, pero logre escaparme antes de que Harry me viera y decidí volver hoy, pensé que ya se abrían ido, así que esta mañana regrese, pero cuando llegue por la red racot vi a Ginny parada gritándole a Harry y otro chico que dejaran de pelearse, entonces me acerque para tratar de separarlos, se que fui muy tonto, me pudieron haber descubierto y el plan de Dumbledore podría haber fracasado, así que entre otros 2 señores y yo los separamos, pero si no lo hubiéramos hecho abrían terminado matándose casi, casi, luego cuando se separaron me voltee, luego creo que Harry me vio, pero no me vio la cara, así que me vine corriendo aquí, estaba viendo las túnicas, cuando vi que entro aquí el otro chico con el que Harry se había peleado, así que me escondí adentro del estante donde me encontraste, lo demás ya lo sabes.  
  
Vaya, si que has estado cerca- dijo Alisson, que ya había salido del probador con una túnica de gala color rosa puesta y mirada sombrada a james  
  
Si, lo se, bueno oye, de casualidad no sabes cuando se van?  
  
Si, se van esta noche  
  
Perfecto, mejor vuelvo mañana, bueno, Alisson nos vemos la próxima semana en Hogwarts- dijo james dándole un beso en la mejilla, pero luego se paro en seco mirando hacia la entrada de los probadores, no se había fijado pero alguien los había estado escuchando  
  
Con que gemelos, eh? - dijo un chico de cabello rubio, alto, de ojos azules, con una voz que arrastraba las palabras pero a la vez con una cierta nota de asombro, mientras se acercaba a ellos y miraba detalladamente a james. Alisson y james se quedaron de piedra al oír esto, no se habían dado cuenta de que el había estado escuchando todo, escondido en la entrada de los probadores.- Y que es eso del plan de Dumble.....  
  
Desmaius!!- se oyó que dijo una voz desde la entrada, james y Alisson se voltearon y vieron a Hermione parada a la entrada apuntando con su varita a Draco, quien cayo al suelo desmayado.  
  
Lo has oído?- pregunto Alisson que se habia puesto palida  
  
Entonces es cierto?- pregunto Hermione asombrada, aun estaba parada en la entrada pero ya había bajado la varita  
  
Si- dijo james medio preocupado, no conocían al otro chico y sabían que Hermione era mucho mejor que el, pero aun así no sabían que hacer  
  
Hermione, tienes que jurar que..  
  
Que no diré de nada esto a nadie? No te preocupes no lo haré, mira no se muy bien que esta pasando aquí, pero si Dumbledore tiene algo que ver en esto no debe ser tan malo  
  
Pero, quien es este, y que hacemos con el?- pregunto Alisson  
  
Es Malfoy, va en el mismo año que yo en Hogwarts, y es de Slytherin.  
  
Es el mismo con el que Harry se estaba peleando  
  
Peleando?- pregunto Hermione- bueno, no importa, yo me hago cargo de el- Enervate! - y en ese instante Malfoy pareció despertar miro a todos lados y.  
  
Que diab...- dijo Malfoy, pero Hermione le corto  
  
Obliviate! - dijo Hermione, y luego Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco y luego pareció recuperar el sentido, pero- Desmaius! Con eso bastara, ahora ayúdenme a meterlo ahí- dijo Hermione señalando el probador de al lado, y así metieron a Draco desmayado en el probador y lo cerraron  
  
Bueno, que lastima que tenga que ser así, fue un placer - dijo Hermione pensando que tal ves era lo mejor, mientras james y Alisson no sabían de que hablaba- Obliviate! -dijo Hermione apuntando hacia ella misma dejando a Alisson y james mas desconcertados que nada, ninguno de los dos hizo nada hasta que Hermione pareció salir del trance en el que estaba  
  
Harry! Que haces aquí? Pensé que estabas con los demás  
  
Eh?? Ah.... eh..  
  
Si Harry estaba no mas vino a ver si nos faltaba mucho, pero ya se iba, verdad HARRY?- dijo Alisson como diciéndole que le siguiera la corriente  
  
Ah? Aaa, a si claro yo ya me iba- dijo james, siguiéndole- adiós Hermione y gracias, por cierto Alisson esa túnica se te ve muy bien - dijo dándole un beso rápido a cada una y luego salió rápido  
  
Y ahora que mosca le habrá picado? Por que las gracias? Y esa túnica a que hora te la probaste? Y por que adiós si ahorita nos vamos a ver en la heladería?  
  
Como que son muchas preguntas por segundo, no crees?  
  
Eh?- pregunto Hermione un poco desconcertada por la forma en que actuaba Harry  
  
Bueno, creo que me llevare esta- dijo Alisson después de haberse quitado la túnica  
  
Bueno, vamonos  
  
Si, eh.. Hermione se te olvidan tus túnicas  
  
Túnicas?  
  
Si, las que acabas de comprar - dijo Alisson tratando de parecer normal y no partirse de la risa, al ver la cara de desconcierto de Hermione y tratándola de convencer de que ella acababa de comprar unas túnicas para diario, y que necesitaba reposo  
  
Eh.. si tal ves tengas razón, creo que necesito descansar ayer me dormí muy tarde, tal ves sea eso, bueno mejor vamos al caldero chorreante- dijo Hermione después de haber pagado la túnica de Alisson  
  
  
  
Wahooo!!!! Tengo 1 review!!!! Jajaja, se que es solo uno... pero me emociona!!! Muchisisisisismas gracias Fash es agadable saber que al menos a alguien le gusto mi locura de ff, Jajaja por que eso es lo que es... y la verdad no se como se me ocurrio pero estaba de lo mas aburrida una noche y sin poder dormir y de repente.. zaz! Hay estaba....¬¬.... bueno... por cierto lo del encuentro entre Harry y james.. pues ya los has visto en este chap.. bueno son solo encuentros aun no aun sido presentados... y cuando lo sean algo extraño va a ocurrir... upzzz... yo y mi bocaza..¬¬.. bueno... bono extra! Y a mi tmb me gusto lo de los colchones!!! Jajaja y lo de la red racot.... pues también me gusta mucho..... pero.... no se como que creo que me falta imaginación para inventar nombres... xk si lo lees al reves racot es... tocar!!!! Bueno, espero que sigas leyendo mi ff y que dejes mas RR!!!! ^^ Espero que les haya gustado este chap. Y que dejen reviews plix!!! ;) Sea para lo que sea... Bueno, byez y se cuidan mucho mucho mucho.. ^^ 


	4. Nota de la autora

Esot no es ningun capitulo, solo una nota

Siento mucho no haber podido subir ningun capitulo en muchisisisisismo tiempo!!!

Wow!! La ultima vez que subi un capitulo fue en junio!! ¬¬, bueno, por esas fechas estaba en examanes finales de la secu, asi que es una excusa, para las vacaciones no tengo excusa, si escribi, pero nunca lo llegue a subir, ya tenia mucho pero se me daño la compu y se me borro, lo bueno es que una parte se la había prestado a una amiga, pero mi ff ya lo tenia escrito casi hasta antes de navidad!!! Buaaaaaaa =(, asi que ni modo a tratar de acoradme de nuevo, pero me dio tanto coraje que se me borrara lo que tenia que deje de escribir tanto, luego entre a la prepa y no tube tanto tiempo pero le seguia, ya cuando casi había llegado donde me quede..... zaz! El blaster!!!! Maldito virus!! Me encabrone tanto que de plano de je mi fanfic, hasta hoy, que por fin me dejaron entrar, ya que para esto andaba castigada por las calis, jejeje, pero entre hoy y vi un review de hace como un mes, y me alento a escribir mas, asi que no se preocupen los pocos que leen este fic, ya le estoy continuando, de hecho me emocione tanto con solo ese review que a empeze a planear y a escribir los titulos de los siguientes capitulos como hasta finales del sexto año, y j0j0j0 son como 60!!! Wow!! Bueno, prometo que pronto subire el siguiente capitulo que espero sea tan o mas largo que el anterior!!

Y contestanto el review que acabo de leer:

Azkaban: que bueno, que ya te registraste!! ^^ asi me podras dejar otro review ^^, jijiji, ntc, bueno, por lo de Harry y ginny, pues.... tu que crees? jaja, no te preocupes no se queda asi con ellos dos, ya que soy mega fan de esta parejita, y si!! Alisson y james también terminan juntos, aun que pues.... como tu mismo (eres chavo o chava?? Bueno, eso me lo cntestas luego con otro review ^^ jaja ntc, si quieres) dices como que los dos son Harry, pero no te creas si tienen sus diferencias, y para el siguiente capitulo veras que james ya no sera por asi decirlo Harry, por otra perte, emMmMmM..... jaja esto sonara MUY tonto de mi parte, jaja, me podrias explicar que es un lemon?? Si he leido de que en el summary varios fics dicen eso de lemon, pero unca e sabido que es.... hay es que estoy algo mensa ¬¬, bueno  me lo explicas, aun que como lo dijiste en tu review no creo que sea un lemon pero aun asi quiero saber que es.

Creo que eso es todo, y mejor asi que si no esto llegaria a ser mas largo que mi ultimo capitulo, ¬¬, asi que bye!! Pronto subire mi proximo capitulo!!

Y si pueden pasen a ver mi otra historia que acabo de empezar ^^: **Saliendo de mi mundo.**

**Alisson Black.**


End file.
